Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Awkward Situations/Chapter One
The Intrepid is at high warp heading to Starbase 375. On the bridge the crew are at their stations when Curtis reports. Admiral I just got something from Admiral Martin on who your new strategic operations officer is going to be Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then reports. He turns to her. Who is it Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. You might want to see it for yourself Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at his armrest console and is shocked and looks at Commander Madden. Commander Kelly Grayson, oh no, not her Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He walks into his ready room and activates the holo-communication link as the holo-image of Admiral Martin appears. Typhuss what can I do for you? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Why didn't you tell me that it was Kelly Typhuss says as he looks at the holo-image of John. He looks at him. I was only told about it by the Fleet Admiral she's the best one that we've got she's studied our engagements with the Alliance John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You didn't think this would be a problem for me, she cheated on me John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. She's one of the best officers in the fleet John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. The point is this is going to be awkward for me and she is going to be on my ship Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. I know man if I were in your shoes I'd have the same thing to say to anyone who would assign her to my command but it's out of my hands, just a friendly advice just don't have fights with her John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. All right, I will try to get along with her Typhuss says as he looks at John. He nods at him. Starfleet out Admiral Martin says as the holo-image disappears. The Intrepid approaches Starbase 375 and goes to full stop as a shuttle approaches the ship's main shuttlebay. On the bridge Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Sir the shuttle has landed Lieutenant O'Neill says as she turns to the Admiral. He turns to his first officer and gives him the bridge. Commander Madden, you have the bridge Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden and walks into the turbolift. Main shuttlebay Typhuss says to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. Typhuss enters the main shuttlebay and Kelly sees who it is. Typhuss it's good to see you again it's been since 2359 we last saw each other when we had a divorce, congrats on getting to the rank of Admiral you've always told me you wanted to reach that rank Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, this isn't going to be easy for us but we have to find a way to get along Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. We'll find a way to get along have you been reviewing my data on the Alliance base in sector 545 Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. They're walking through the corridor as he turns to her. Yes I have, good work Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him as they enter the turbolift. Thanks you know when I heard that you were at first presumed dead in the Badlands I cried myself to sleep every night because I never got the chance to tell you why I did what I did but then hearing that you were alive I was happy and hearing a lot of good you've done against the Xindi, the Borg, the Der'kal, the Terran Empire I requested this assignment not to torture you or to make you relive what happened between us but to prove myself to you Kelly says a she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and gives the computer a command and calls a meeting of the senior staff. Main bridge Typhuss says to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. Kira to bridge, have the senior staff meet me in the conference lounge for a meeting Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge. The Intrepid is at high warp. In the lounge Commander Madden, Lieutenant Commanders Curtis, Torres, and Jenkins, Lieutenant O'Neill and Doctor Loews are sitting around the table as Admiral Kira walks in with Commander Grayson as she took her seat and Admiral Kira starts to brief the senior staff on their mission. We are going to destroy a Alliance base in sector 445 and the Alliance will put up a fight but we can beat them and destroy that base Typhuss says as he looks at his crew. The senior staff look worried about the mission, Admiral Kira then introduces their new strategic operations officer. This is Commander Kelly Grayson, she is going to be our new strategic operations officer Typhuss says as he looks at his crew. She looks at them. It's very nice to be serving with all of you, for months now we've been getting intel on Commander Kiva and her forces they recently got their hands on some thalaron weaponry from the debris site at the battle of the Bassen Rift from 2378 Commander Grayson says as she looks at them. B'Elanna looks at her. How could they get the technology according to Rear Admiral Picard there was nothing left to recover from the battle site Commander Torres says as she looks at her. Admiral Kira looks at her. I agree with B'Elanna, I was there in the aftermath of that battle and there was nothing left from the Scimitar, maybe they got the design specs Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at them. Maybe but we're not sure Commander Grayson says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at his staff. Well we can't let the Alliance have thalaron weapons and thalaron is very dangerous Typhuss says as he looks at his crew. Commander Madden loos at him. We're ready sir Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Admiral then lays out the plan of attack. We attack that base from all sides with the fleet and we catch them off guard, we destroy that base for good Typhuss says as he looks at his crew. The Intrepid emerges from warp and gets into formation with the 147th. On the bridge Admiral Kira gives orders to the fleet. All ships set course for the Alliance base Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen.